


A special day

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: “I know you said this day wasn’t special, but what if I try and make it special for you?”





	A special day

**Author's Note:**

> for day3 of iljaeweekfebruary19

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Sungjae said, slowly opening his eyes. It was almost noon, and they just woke up. Both Sungjae and Ilhoon got home late, and they just took a shower before going to bed and tried to sleep as much as possible.

“And?” Ilhoon asked, voice still raspy. “We’ve been dating for almost four years and never celebrated it.”

“I know. But when Changsub hyung talked about his plans, I thought, maybe we should, too. I was wondering what’s so special about this day.”

“Do you want to know?” Ilhoon stretches yawning. “Nothing.” He gave a soft kiss to Sungjae. “I love you every day and I don’t need a special day to show it. Be it Valentine's Day or any other ordinary day, I’ll treat you the same way.”

“I know.” Sungjae said and wrapped his arms around Ilhoon’s neck. Ilhoon placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hip and kissed him again. “You know, I still feel them.” Sungjae sighed into the kiss. 

“Feel what?” Ilhoon asked, biting his boyfriend’s lower lip. 

“The butterflies.”

Ilhoon pulled away laughing. “That’s disgustingly cute.”

“Hyung!” Sungjae hit him gently. “I know you feel them, too.”

“Of course, I do.”

They were just lying in bed, holding each other close. It felt warm and safe. There was a time when it wasn’t like that. When they woke up, one of them in their bed, the other on the couch. Days had passed without talking to each other. Their relationship was suffocating. They even thought about breaking up. But then Sungjae got sick. It was just a cold but his fever went up and couldn't get out of bed. Ilhoon didn’t notice it in the morning when he went to work. It happened many times that they didn't meet until evening. But when he got home after work, he started getting worried. When he went into their bedroom, Sungjae was sleeping. It brought them closer again.

“So, what do you want to do today? You wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but only if you want it too!”

“I want it.” Ilhoon nodded. “Should we cook something then have lunch together and watch movies after that until one of us falls asleep and the other has to pick him up and put him in bed?”

“That’s literally what we do at least two times a week.” Sungjae laughed. “But sounds good.”

 

Cooking together had been always fun. Except for that one time when Ilhoon’s apron caught fire. But it was an accident and nothing serious happened. 

This time it wasn’t like that. They focused on the food but when they were next to each other, they gave small kisses to the other or just a light pat on the shoulder. 

During lunch, they talked about work. It was good to complain sometimes. Ilhoon was a radio dj and Sungjae was an actor. Their schedule could be hectic and life felt uncertain sometimes. But they had each other and that was enough. 

Sungjae suddenly stood up and walked to Ilhoon. “Hyung, I'm gonna be super cheesy and it's very embarrassing but I'm very very very nervous and I don't know how to do it properly. I know you said this day wasn’t special, but” he kneeled down, eyes bright, cheeks red. “what if I try and make it special for you?” He held a little box in his hand. “Will you-”

“Yes.” Ilhoon didn’t let him finish the question. He pulled him up and kissed him like his whole life depended on it. 

Maybe Sungjae was right. This day was special.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
